Mine
by LoveTwilight100
Summary: Based loosely on the song by Taylor Swift. Nessie isn't afraid of anything but she's never been too sure of love. Afraid she may never find someone has always been a worry. Can she find love though right in front of her? With Her best friend Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Nessie has always watched her parents thinking about love. Wondering will she ever find it. She had never tried to look for it before and she wasn't looking for it now, but sometimes things happen for a reason and she had no idea the best thing to ever happen was right there in front of her. Jacob was always hers and she was always his. She soon discovers that he loves her more than she can ever comprehend. But its never a smooth raod to love

**A/N **HI GUYS! If any of you are fans of my story "Nessie's Teenage story" Or "Nessie's Childhood story" You are going to like this. It takes place 7 years after breaking Dawn starting off with Nessie's POV. No Nicole, Joey, Leanne lexi or any of the characters from the last stories. Please read and review and tell me what you think! I thought long and hard about writing this and felt I needed to publish it.

FOR ANY OF YOU WHO ARE FANS OF MY OTHERS STORIES READ BELOW IF NOT ENJOY THE STORY

**NTS UPDATE: I am currently writing the next chapter and it should be up either tomorrow or Sunday so check it out when you can. fantasyfledglingmagic7 I think this is kind of a present for you if you read this. A new story to read. LOL Enjoy! Oh and Things are changing for Nessie/Jake in NTS JUST FYI **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Nessie's POV**

I sighed as I put on my rain-jacket and went out in the rain. It was a misty day in Forks, Washington. I pulled up my hood over my brownish red hair and walked over to my black Volvo a present for my seventeenth birthday- correction 7th birthday- You see I'm not just a normal, typical teenager. Well even my cover story says that. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was born on the tenth of September only seven years ago and I look and act like a seventeen year old. My parents- Bella and Edward Cullen are vampires. Well Mom was human when she conceived me. Vampire Hybrids are rare and survivors are even rarer. So we are all lucky to be where we are today basically.

I drove down the road to La Push.

Alice's Beauty Parlour and Salon had been open little over two years now. Alice Cullen being the owner/manager. The Place was an instant success. It was Forks and La Push's first Beauty Parlour. The prices were reasonable and as Alice says the staff are friendly, helpful, energetic and gorgeous.

Well let me take you back a few months.

I'm in my Junior year in High School in Forks. I pass as the newest Cullen. Edward Cullen's biological sister who was found miraculously alive in a horrific car crash a year and a half ago. The Cullens fund is known around Forks. The Cullens are rich. Very rich but you see I'm a very stubborn girl and I want to make my own money. So I started working in Alice's to earn said money. I get to talk to people- which is something I enjoy seeing as I'm overly talkative.- and do hair and make up which is another thing I like to do. I'm not a trained professional but Alice is and she has me well trained to do anything a customer may want

Today though I was on reception. My Aunt Alice worked here as well as Rosalie and a few other people. One of which was Taylor- one of my best friends

I came in the door to see the shop was about to open and Alice was dancing around the place to a Shakira song. She was plugging in hairdryers and curlers. It was Saturday. The busiest day of the week but also the one day when all the Cullens worked and also our co-manager came in and "supervised"

"Alice be careful" I teased and she laughed

"Hey Nessie" She said. Ah Nessie. You see I was given that nickname by my other best, best friend Jake shortly after he met me.

"Hey" I smiled at her and I pulled off my jacket. The uniform was simple. Black T-shirt with "Alice's Beauty Parlour and Salon" written in small, small letters on a crest and I also had a name tag that said Nessie. C

On the back was my name since I had a permanent job here.

I flicked on the computer switch and went out to the door and turned the "closed" sign to the "open" side. I sat down and took a toffee out of the bowl that was placed on the counter.

I looked in the little mirror that was also on the desk. My hair was piled back in a pony tail with my side fringe hanging forward. Within seconds the phone rang and I started working. It was going to be a busy day

"Thank you" I said handing the customer her change and her back of hair treatments.

A familiar face walked in the door then.

"Claire" I greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hi Nessie" She said shyly. Standing behind her was Quil no less.

"Hey Quil" I smiled

"Hey Ness! Any chance one of the chicks can do Claire's hair?" He asked

"I dunno. I hate to disappoint you, but we are swamped" I said leaning against the counter almost knocking the bowl but placing it back in balance again

"Oh okay" He said

"I'll ask" I tried leaving him and walking down the shop

"Hey Tay" I greeted my blond friend she turned to me with her green eyes

"Heya Ness" She smiled

"You gotta a few minutes to do hair?" I asked

"Uh huh" She said "Now Chloe! Stand there and let the tan dry don't touch the booth cuz you'll only get like disgusting looking tan on your fingers" She said and the Chloe girl nodded. I smiled at her as we left the tanning room

We walked back up to the reception where the co-manager was talking to Quil

"Slacking off again Nessie?" He teased.

"Oh yeah you know just going for a quick swig down the back" I joked

"I hope not. Back to work please" He smiled

"Will do Jake" I said and he smiled

"Its Mr. Black" He teased

I laughed "Uh-huh right in your dreams" I said \

"What that's too much. Its sounds sexy in my opinion" He grinned as Taylor led Quil and Clare down the shop

"No it just makes you sound old. Jake your twenty four not forty four" I said

"Well I'm never gonna age so who cares?" He asked whispering for me to here

Jacob was also- like me- an immortal. He stopped aging at sixteen. Jacob was hired as the co-manager and he tries to act tough and mature but he's not. This is Jacob- my best friend- who is also the co-manager.

"So movie tonight?" He asked casually leaning against the counter

"You know it would be frowned upon for managers and owners to flirt with the staff" I teased and he laughed

"Yeah funny. you know what I mean" He said. Jake and I weren't dating. He was my best friend nothing else

"Yeah sure. My place or yours?" I asked just as Cindy one of the older girls came up

"Mr. Black it would be considered wrong of you to sleep with your employees. Of course Nessie is under age" She smiled seductively at Jacob and I almost growled and she turned to me giving me a look as if to say "Your-just-a-little-girl"

"Don't worry Cindy. And I don't recall it being any of your business anyway" He said sternly and she walked away quickly and I laughed

"Mr. Black the business man" I teased

"Hey no one messes with my girl" He said and kissed me on the forehead

"My place. seven. I'll see you then" He said and left

and I couldn't help but feel kind of nervous about it

* * *

><p>I threw off my uniform and found my skinny jeans and yellow hoodie in my wardrobe. Seeing as Alice is a stylist- or whatever- she built me a huge wardrobe. A lot of which I don't use. But for occasions like this. Jeans, tee's and Nike's are acceptable. It's only Jake.<p>

I drove to La Push for the second time today and got out outside the red house. Jacob had done some improvements here since he got his job in Alice's. Totally revamping the place and making things easier for Billy

I knocked on the door while holding three huge chocolate bars and a few bags of popcorn and basically crap food. When Jake and I would do this at his place Billy would usually take off. Billy opened the door and smiled at me

"Nessie! Its good to see you! Its been so long! Come in!" Billy was always glad to see me probably because I had been constantly changing over the last few years

"I'm heading out" Billy called and he grasped my hand in his russet one

"It was nice to see you. I'll call up with Charlie the next time he's heading up to your place" I nodded "Be sure to do that" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob bouncing around on one leg

"Well hello. But you don't need to do a dance for me" I teased and he laughed and ran over and picked me up and swung me around in a circle

"Hi Nessie" He said cheerfully

"Are you on something if you are can I have some?" I asked and he laughed

"I'm just glad to see you" He said as if he meant it and I couldn't help but smile

"What are we watching?" I asked

"Transformers. Cuz Megan Fox is hot!" He crooned and ran around to the couch and I laughed

"Right and so is Shia LeBeouf" I challenged

"Nah" He dismissed me "Those abs. They are so fake" He said

"Oh yeah? How'd you know?" I asked

"Well honey, nobody has abs like me... abs of steel baby" He grinned smugly. I plopped myself down beside him on the sofa

"Jake your a werewolf it comes in the job description" I said leaning my head against his shoulder as he draped his left arm around me and clicked play

* * *

><p>We were halfway through the movie when Jake turned it off<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm hungry lets go get some food" he said

"Uh.. Jake.. your twenty four can't you cook a meal of your own?" I asked. He shook his head

"What?" I demanded

I got up and went to the freezer "Nessie" I heard him whine

I laughed and turned to him "Yeah?" I called

"Don't go cooking come on lets go out" He said taking my hand and pulling me out the front door.

I got into his rabbit and he drove to Port Angeles. We made small talk on the way because Jacob never left uncomfortable silences

We were sitting in an Italian restaurant and Jacob was stuffing a bowl of pasta down his throat. While I was daintily picking at my lasagne. He looked at me

I put my hand on his _I went hunting after work _

He nodded understanding immediately

We ended up on First Beach where we were sitting on a log near the forest's edge. Jake had his arm around me. Things were perfect. I leant into my best friends side feeling content but also feeling something was missing. I pondered this thought deeply. After he'd dropped me home.

Something was missing or something was out of place and this bothered me.

What could be out of place right now? Everything was perfect! No threats. I'm not in danger. I have the best friends ever. But suddenly that friendship between Jake and I. It didn't seem like enough anymore.

Lately I've been starting to notice things about my best friend that I shouldn't. The way he smiles and it lights up my entire day. When I see him I smile automatically-a reflex almost- And when he laughs its like the whole world stops to listen cuz its so amazing

And also that he is the sweetest, kindest person in the world... that never skipped my mind...

Something had changed and I didn't know how to react to it

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WITH TWO STORIES GOING THE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY MAY BE SHORTER THAN THE CHAPTERS OF THE OTHER STORIES BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh My God. I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating this was meant to be updated last Saturday but my internet wasn't working and then I was packing for holidays so there might not be an update again until Monday week (Aug 1,) at the earliest because I am going away. For those of you who are fans of NTS I will try my hardest to get an update up for you tomorrow but no promises **

**I feel so bad!**

**But I hope you like this chapter it was done last Sunday but my internet has been on strike since Monday morning so I haven't been able to update.**

**SPOILER AT THE BOTTOM FOR NTS FANS **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Nessie's POV**

"So I was thinking... about maybe... Boston?" Taylor suggested

"Taylor you know I don't wanna go to college" I moaned

"Come on Ness" She begged her gold eyes boring into mine. Yeah did I mention that Taylor is a vampire also a vegetarian like my family

"Taylor I'm like 7 I don't need to go to college yet and besides we've another year and half to prepare" I said. We were at work and it was our lunch break

"Afternoon ladies" Jake said all business like as he came into the employee office

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Taylor smiled

"What were you two talking about?" He asked

"Tay is just being stupid as usual" I grinned

"Yeah look who's talking" She challenged.

I shook my head as the bell rang for me to get back to work

"Another three hours" Taylor reminded me

"Yeah don't mention that to Alice though" Jake joked and we all laughed as I left the office and went to reception to check my appointments.

"Hiya Nessie!" A soprano voice called and I whirled round to see Rachel Black standing there with her pregnancy bump looking very... big?

"Rach Hey" I greeted her

"Can I get my hair blow dried. Paul has got a big family thing on tonight and I have to go and show off the bump if you know what I mean" She grinned and I laughed

"Sure thing" I said as Jake appeared out of the office

"Hey sis" He said ruffling her hair. Rachel was only five foot three so Jake towered over her. In-fact so did nearly everyone

"Hey Jakey" She teased

"In here. Its Mr. Black" He warned and smiled at me "Back two work" he reminded me

"Yes sir" I saluted him and he chuckled

"See ya later" He said going out into the rain

"So you coming to mine?" I asked Taylor

"Yeah when are your parents back?" She asked

I shrugged "I dunno they didn't say. You know young love... Mom and Dad get carried away when they are in close proximity to one another" I shuddered

She laughed "I think its kinda cute. I wish my parents had been like that" She sighed. Before Taylor had been turned her parents had abused her. And her father had abused her mother. She had no idea what real love was like. Then again I had no idea what abusive relationships were like. I thought they were all like my parents but then again everyone is different

"I guess its better that way than the other way right?" I asked as I threw on my jacket. I flicked off the lights in the shop and got into my car and drove home

"Hello?" I called to an empty house.

_Gone to play baseball. Alice saw a storm. Call Tay or Jake to come over so you won't be on your own _I rolled my eyes

_Love _

_Jazz and Rose xx_

You wouldn't think Jasper would be an affectionate person but he is and it would surprise you

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

_Hey can feel a storm coming Will I come over there or you over here? jake xx_

I texted back

_Come over here if you want. Taylor is coming over _

_Ness _

Less than a second later my phone vibrated with a text from Taylor

_Nessie can't come over tonight. Sorry! Mom is in a bad state _

After an incident with her father. Lisa- Taylor's Mom- had fled their home with Taylor. When a man appeared before them and changed them both. They didn't want to kill humans so they knew there had to be another way. They attempted to eat food and plants but nothing worked until Taylor took down an elk and started feeding. It gave her strength and nutrition so she told her mother about it. Since then they have only hunted animals

_Its okay. I think Jake is coming over _

She texted back instantly

_Don't get dizzy or anything :)_

_What?_

_well you soooo like him Ness don't deny it_

_Taylor!_

_Don't taylor me its true. Anyway gotta go. Have fun xxxx_

I heard the first clap of thunder and grabbed a blanket and huddled up on the couch. The door opened and Jacob came over and sat next to me

"Hey" He said

"Hi" I murmured

"Cold?" He asked and I nodded and put his large arm around me

"So any plans for the summer?" He asked. With summer approaching everyone was worried about me. College, work, blah, blah, blah

"Jake to be honest. I dunno. I mean I've got a fair bit of money saved up if I wanna do anything. I might just work all summe-" He gave me a look as if to say are-you-kidding?

"Well its not like I'm doing anything else" Another flash of lightening caused me to shudder and Jake tightened his arm around me. Making me feel safe

"Are you sure? I mean Nessie... you have forever to work your young" I cut him off

"Jake.. I have forever to not work too. We might only be here for a few more months. I wanna make it last. I mean we could be leaving soon" I said sighing

"I'd know. And you are not leaving for a while yet" he smiled and I smiled at him

"Hope not" I whispered and cuddled into him and he moved his face into my hair. To look at us you would think we are a couple but this was always the way it was with Jake. Nothing ever bothered us if someone ever asked anything. I felt an electric current tonight though and I was nervous...

I felt my eyes drooping and suddenly I heard Emmett's booming laugh

I jumped and Jake looked dazed

"What?" He asked

"We fell asleep" I laughed and he chuckled

"I knew I could smell wet dog" I heard Rosalie sneer and Jake chuckled

"The vampire stench isn't too appealing either bloodsucker" He muttered sourly and I laughed. He got up

"I gotta go. I didn't realise how late it was. I have patrol" He said and kissed my forehead

"Night" I called

"Night" He whispered as he left

The next morning a gold pair of eyes met mine as I woke up and I screamed

"Taylor!" I shrieked throwing my pillow at her

"Don't start something you can't finish Ness" She warned and I laughed

"Who let you in?" I asked

"Carlisle. He's a pretty awesome guy" She mused and I laughed

"Yeah he's my grandfather" I grinned and she shrugged.

"So how'd it go with Jakey-jake last night?" She asked and I almost threw my other pillow at her

"Nothing happened" I said

"Yeah" She scoffed "Right"

I rolled my eyes "What did you think would happen?" I asked curious

"Well I thought you might have pretended to be scared and you two might have cuddled and-" I cut her off

"Your imagination is slightly over-active this morning" I noted and she giggled.

"The way he looks at you though, you should so tell him!" She said

"What?" I asked

"That you like him" She screamed and I blushed and covered my ears

"I don't" I argued and she sighed

"You do. Nessie don't deny it. Don't fight the love" She sang

"Isn't that supposed to be you've got the love?" I asked and she looked at me

"Whatever it doesn't matter. You have to tell him" She wined

"No" I said stubbornly

"Stubborn" She pouted and I laughed

"Tell me about it. I have to go up against two of them" A velvet voice said and I turned and my father was standing at the doorway of my bedroom

"Dad" I screamed and ran into his arms

"Welcome home" I whispered and he kissed my forehead

* * *

><p><strong>yay bella and Edward are back but that is besides the point at the bottom here is a spoiler for any of you peeps who want to know what is coming up next in Nessie's Teenage Story <strong>

**So Nessie and Jake are having their first date in the next chapter because I'm currently writing it and it will be in Jacob's POV yay!**

**Next... You guys were so right he would have given in but Edward might not be too happy. Also Bella may also have some words of wisdom for Jake- I literally came up with this today and I think it is pretty awesome-**

**Also there will be a wedding soon! Any ideas? **

**And also maybe a teen pregnancy *GASP* Lets just say the Father of this new child may not be as trustworthy as you may think. And he is going to leave the mother fighting for her life... **

**update for NTS: Hopefully Friday 22nd of July if not it could be August 1st or 2nd **


End file.
